Nada se compara a tí
by vichyta
Summary: Sigo con la linea de los SongFic, es un one short que pasaría con Serena cuando Seiya se va? entre y vean.


**Hola a todos…  
Este es mi primer Song-Fic que escribi… es un capitulo único. Aquellas fanáticas de Darien abstenerse, ya que es un Seiya & Serena…  
Los personajes le corresponden completamente a la Señora Naoko Takeuchi... la historia es una idea que se me ocurrio a mi.  
Les cuento que la canción se llama Nothing Compare To You de Sinned OConnor****  
Dicho todo esto… les dejo mi fic… espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**  
**

**Han pasado siete horas y quince días  
****_(It's been seven hours and fifteen days)_  
Desde que te llevaste tu amor.  
****_(Since you took your love away,)_  
Salgo todas las noches y duermo todo el día  
****_(I go out every night and sleep all day,)_  
Desde que te llevaste tu amor.  
_(Since you took your love Hawai) _**

Luna – Serena, tendrías que comer algo… te vas a enfermar –

Serena – no quiero… no me molestes mas… -

Luna – pero Serena tenes que comer algo así no podes estar… te vas a morir –

Serena – no me importa… quiero estar sola Luna –

**Desde que te fuiste puedo hacer lo que quiera.  
_(Since you've been gone I can do whatever I want)  
_****Puedo ver a quien yo elija.  
_(I can see whomever I choose)  
_****Puedo cenar en un restaurant caro.  
_(I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant)  
_****Pero nada,  
_(But nothing)_  
Dije nada, puede quitar esta tristeza,  
_(I said nothing can take away these blues)_**

M. Ikuko – vamos hijita… porque no salís… las chicas te vinieron a ver –

Serena – mamá –

M. Ikuko – Serena, tenes días sin salir de la casa… por favor… aunque sea un ratito –

Serena se levanto sin ganas, busco algo de ropa en su placard y bajo…

M. Ikuko – las chicas están en la puerta –

Serena abrió la puerta, el sol le dio de frente a los ojos… hacía mucho que no veía la luz del sol es por eso que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y buscar un lugar donde la luz no moleste – hola chicas – dijo de manera muy suave, se podía ver que ella ya no era la misma chica alegre de antes.

Mina – Serena – dijo muy bajito… noto que su amiga no tenia la misma vitalidad que tenia antes, se sintió inútil al no poder ayudar a su amiga.

Rei – porque estas así? – pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escuchar de ella las razones.

Lita – Serena, sabes que podes contar con nosotras… –

Amy – somos tus amigas –

Serena – si, ya lo se… pero no tengo ganas de salir… no me siento bien como para ver a nadie… de verdad ya se me va a pasar –

Mina – es por… – pero la muchacha de cabellos castaños la interrumpió

Lita – Mina… – dijo casi retándola

Serena no aguanto mas y se largo a llorar – lo extraño… lo necesito… no puedo estar sin él –

Amy – pero Serena… vos tenes a Darien – dijo un poco preocupada

Serena sintió como una punzada al escuchar las palabras de Amy – ya lo se chicas… discúlpenme pero me voy – se metió en la casa… subió corriendo a su habitación y se volvió a encerrar

**Porque nada se compara,   
_(Cause nothing compares)_****  
Nada se compara a ti.  
_(Nothing compares 2 you)_**  
**   
**

Serena – te extraño… te necesito… me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar… porque no volves… porque no te puedo buscar… me voy a morir sin vos, sin tu sonrisa, tus abrazos… Seiya volve… por favor… volve – dijo llorando a mas no poder… otra vez el sueño la venció…

**  
Estoy tan sola sin ti aquí a mi lado,  
_(It's been so lonely without you here)  
_** **Como**** un pájaro sin una canción.  
_(Like a bird without a song) _**

Luna – Serena… Serena… -

Serena – basta Luna… déjame estar sola… por favor – pidió llorando

Luna – pero esta mal que no comas, no salgas… Serena vos siempre fuiste una chica alegre, que paso? –

Serena – esa chica se fue junto con él… a otro planeta – y rompió en llanto otra vez… - te extraño Seiya… volve por favor – mientras seguía llorando… pero después de llorar por horas otra vez el sueño la venció

**  
Nada puede detener estas lágrimas solitarias que caen.  
_(Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling)  
_****Dime, cariño, en qué me equivoqué?  
_(Tell me baby where did I go wrong?)  
_****Podría abrazar a todos los chicos que veo,  
_(I could put my arms around every boy I see)  
_****Pero sólo me recordarían a ti.  
_(But they'd only remind me of you) _**

Serena se levanto… no sabía que hora era… pero el sol que entraba a través de las cortinas le decía que era de día… fue hasta la puerta de la pieza y la cerro con llave… – hoy no tengo ganas de ver a nadie – se miro al espejo… _"estoy fea… claro como no estarlo… hace casi un mes que no como nada… mis ojos están hinchados… parece que hiciera días que no duermo… porque te tuviste que ir… porque no tuve el coraje para detenerte… todo por ese tonto futuro… golpean la puerta… no, ya dije que hoy no quiero ver a nadie… parase que ya desistieron…" _otra vez se metió en la cama.**   
**

**  
Fui al médico, adivina que me dijo,  
_(I went to the doctor and guess what he told me)  
_****Adivina que me dijo  
_(Guess what he told me)  
_****Él Dijo: "querida, deberías divertirte,  
_(He said: "girl, you better have fun)  
_****No importa lo que hagas,"  
_(No matter what you do")  
_****Pero él es un tonto.  
_(But he's a fool)_   
**

Serena otra vez se despertó… es de noche… se paro usando toda la fuerza que tenia… abrió la ventana… y miro al cielo… _"que le pasa a la luna… no esta tan hermosa como antes… es porque vos te fuiste?... claro que si… mi corazón esta triste… pero que pasa si yo me muero… la luna dejaría de brillar?... que egoísta que soy… no, yo no soy la egoísta, ellas son las egoístas que quieren que forme un futuro al lado de alguien que no amo, que tampoco me ama… jamás me vino a ver desde que estoy encerrada en mi cuarto… pero no me importa… mi vida no tiene sentido sin vos…"_ miro a las estrella por ultima vez… _"por favor amor… veni a buscarme… no tengo mas fuerzas para seguir adelante… solo una noche mas… solo una noche mas te voy a esperar"_ volvió de nuevo a su refugio… al que fue su hogar durante mas de 30 largos días.

**Todas las flores que plantaste, mamá,**  
**_(All the flowers that you planted, mama)  
_****En el jardín,  
_(In the backyard)  
_****Todas murieron cuando él se fue.  
_(All died when you went away)_**

-Hoy… hoy es mi ultimo día… no se si vendrás a buscarme… pero sino es así… te voy a entender… mientras te espero… escribo… escribo algo para vos, algo para ellos… algo para todos.-

_Amor, _

_ Te extraño… te necesito… desde que te fuiste mi vida no tiene sentido. Ya no soy la misma, mi mirada perdió su brillo. Porque te deje ir? Porque no pude enfrentarme al destino? Porque no hice nada para retenerte? Te extraño tanto Seiya. _

_Creo que merezco la muerte después de todo… estoy traicionando todo aquello por lo que junto a mis amigos luchamos, pero que sentido tiene formar algo sin amor… ninguno… créeme que ninguno. Sin vos mi vida no tiene sentido. Perdóname, se que a vos te gustaría que yo fuera feliz, que no te gustaría verme así… pero no importa, tu Bombón murió el mismo día que se traiciono a ella misma por un futuro que estaba obligada a formar… pero no… ya no… no voy a hacer algo en base a una mentira. _

_Que alguien me diga como se hace para ser feliz cuando no estas con la persona que tanto amas? Como se hace para engañar al corazón… para que hacerle creer que se ama a alguien cuando el amor esta a mas de un millón de años luz? _

_Vos eras mi razón de vida, eras mi luz, mi aire, mi pan de cada día… sin vos estoy muerta… algo en mi pecho late, pero no se que es… porque mi corazón en verdad esta muerto. Cierro los ojos y te veo, siento tu aroma, escucho tu voz… pero cuando los abro estoy sola, encerrada en esta habitación… esperando que algún día me vengas a buscar… _

_Perdóname… pero no te puedo esperar mas, ya me pesa el alma de tanto llorar… de tanto sufrir… te necesito, porque las estrella sin la luna no brilla y la luna sin las estrellas se siente sola. Te amo… y prometo que en otra vida, en otro lugar del mundo o en otro planeta voy a renacer para poder estar junto a vos… sin un destino que nos separe… donde vos sea Seiya Kuo y yo sea simplemente una chica con ganas de amar. _

_Te amo _

_Te amo con todo mí ser Seiya Kuo   
_

**Sé que vivir contigo fue duro a veces  
_(I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard)  
_****Pero estoy deseando dar otra oportunidad  
_(But I'm willing to give it another try)_**_   
_

Serena se levanto de la silla… cerro sus ojos… y frente a ella apareció el cristal de plata... los abrió, una ultima vez miro toda su habitación – perdón mamá, papá, chicas… espero que entienda que mi vida sin él no tiene sentido algo. Seiya en algún lado, en algún lugar, en algún tiempo nos vamos a volver a enamorar… ahora perdóname, no te puedo esperar más – unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – por favor cristal de plata… concédele el ultimo deseo a la persona que te posee… déjame descansar en paz… quiero que te destruyas y nunca mas te regeneres… que nunca nadie tenga que hacer algo que no quiera… que nunca mas nadie tenga que hacer la voluntad de los demás teniendo que sacrificar para eso el amor de su vida… – esas fueron sus ultimas palabras… el cristal de plata emano una luz enceguecedora y estallo en mil pedazos…

**Porque nada se compara,**  
**_(Cause nothing compares)_****  
Nada se compara a ti.  
_(Nothing compares 2 you)_ **

Momentos después la puerta de la habitación fue derribada, un hombre entro y la vio ahí… inerte… sin vida… corrió a socorrerla… pero ya era tarde? – porque? Porque bombón no me esperaste un día mas… bombón – empezó a gritar – aunque sea hubieras dejado un poco de tu cristal para poder estar con vos… aunque sea muerto – lloraba aferrado al cuerpo de ella muerto… una luz muy calida invadió la habitación, para cuando la luz desapareció dejando la habitación vacía.

* * *

**Bueno... eso fue todo... espero que les haya gustado... es muy triste, si lo se... pero que mas da. La imaginación llega hasta donde nosotros queremos. **

**Muchos besos!!!  
vicky****  
**


End file.
